To make you mine
by Sparkle Dreamer
Summary: My first fanfic! it is a kekari songfic to How did i fall in love with you by the backstreet boys. If you don't like the couple, don't read it, not one my best work(lol) please read and review.


Dishclaimer-as you figured, i don't own digimon, or the song How did i fall in love with you, or...::sigh:: you get the picture  
  
This is my first fanfic er.. songfic EVER published on ff.net please please please read and review. It is kekari(ken/kari) so if ya dont like it don't look!  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
To Make you Mine  
____________________________________________________  


  
Staring out the window on a cool spring evening, Kari kamiya found it hard to concentrate on her homework.   
  
::sigh:: "ken..." she though"We met on a day, just like this one. I remember... the way you were, it took so long for you to open up to me, but you can see. Look how our friendship has grown..."  
  


**_Remember when, never needed each other  
the best of friends, like sister and brother  
we understood we'd never be  
alone  
_**

  
Ken Ichijouji stood outside staring into the park. all around him he could see the signs of spring. As he watched the people around him, he couldn't help noticing a couple passing him by. "kari" he said, barely in a whisper"if you only knew. You have always bee my best friend. my only friend. You were the one to give me a second chance. Hikari if you only knew..."  
  


**_Those days are gone  
now i want you so much  
The night is long  
and i need your touch  
dont know what to say, never meant to feel this way  
dont wanna be  
alone tonight_**  


  
Kari looked out the window again, having given up on the idea of finishing her homework. She too, noticed a couple laughing together and holding hands.  
  
"If dreams shone like stars" said a brown haired girl airily to herself"you would be the brightest one in the sky"  
  


**_What can I do, to make you mine?  
falling so hard, so fast, this time  
what did i say , what did you do?  
how did i fall in love with you_**  


  
Ken walked through the park. Through his mind rushed the thoughts and memories of his friendship.  
  
"I wonder"Thought ken to himself"who i would be if I had never met you. Would I still be the Kaizer?"Ken shuddered at the thought. He had mand so many innocent lives miserable, and he had hated himself for it. But somehow kari had helped him to forgive himself. Subconsiously, ken kept walking, although he did not know where.  
  
"what if... but how.. i wonder..."Questions flooded Ken's mind and he found himself standing in front of Kari's apartment. He looked up at her window. Since the sun was setting, he could easily see her.  
  
"HIKARI!"he called, almost automatically."wha?"thought kari as she opened the window and looked down at her friend. A smile spread across her face as she greeted him.  
**_  
_**

I hear your voice, and i start to tremble  
Brings back the child that, i resemble.  
I cannot pretend   
that we can still be friends  
dont wanna be alone tonight  


  
Ken felt his knees get weak at the sound of her voice."hikari come down. I...I..." Ken had not thought of what he was going to say to her. He didn't even know how he ended up at her door."I want to tell you something" Ken wondered how stupid he must have sounded.  
  
"i'll be right down." Yelled hikari out the open window. She was glad to have someone to talk to. She quickly slipped on a light jacket because of the chill and rushed outside.  
  


**_What can I do, to make you mine?  
falling so hard, so fast, this time  
what did i say , what did you do?  
how did i fall in love with you_**  


  
"yes?" kari said to ken once she stepped out the door.  
  
"Hikari..." ken replied, not sure of what to say.  
  


**_Oh i wanna say this right  
and it has to be tonight  
_**  


"hikari... I..."Ken whispered in her ear  
  


**_Just need you to know oh_**  


  
"Yes" Hikari whispered back, looking into his liquid violet eyes as they met her own warm brown ones.  
  


**_Dont wanna end this night  
dont wanna say good bye_**  


  
"I... Ashiteru...kari I love you" He whispered almost inaudibly.  
  
"i..." hikari was not expecting this"i... i dont know what to say"  
Ken could have kicked himself. What was he thinking? He cant just go up to his best friends house and tell her that he loves her and expect her to...  
  
"i... i... I love you too, ken." Their eyes locked on each other.  
  


**_With you i wanna spend  
the rest of my life_**  


  
Hikari closed her eyes as their lips met. For an instant her whole world dissolved around her and he was the onlything she knew. For a moment all his cares and worries faded away as he kissed her and held her in his arms. When it ended, all too soon, they both realized it was already dark.  
  


**_What can I do, to make you mine?  
falling so hard, so fast, this time  
what did i say , what did you do?  
how did i fall in love with you_**  


  
"do you have to leave?" asked hikari as she lay in his arms on the grass looking at the stars.  
  
"not for long" ken replied as they both sat up. Ken walked kari back to her apartment and as he watched her dissappear through the door he whispered to himself, "Ashiteru, hikari kamiya"  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
did ya like it? i know mush, fluff, lack of words, but you know, wishful thinking. Please review and e-mail me and tell me what i should write about next(i'm seriously bored over here) thankz  
  
Withnanghelzhart, chari(kinda sounds like Kari, i love whoever named me)


End file.
